<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>舞會04-05 by umitan2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057231">舞會04-05</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/umitan2020/pseuds/umitan2020'>umitan2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>小萵苣和小高麗菜 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/umitan2020/pseuds/umitan2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>新書建議標題：<br/>『羅嚴塔爾評傳』 『羅嚴塔爾生平史』 『羅嚴塔爾，一個悲劇的元帥』『叛逆是英雄的特權』<br/>四選一</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Siegfried von Lohengramm/Felix Mittermeyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>小萵苣和小高麗菜 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>舞會04-05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>一一設定選項很麻煩，之後儘量一口氣連貼</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>&lt;4&gt;</p>
<p>當菲利克斯拎著行囊，通過了費沙宇宙港入關審理之後，他東張西望，企圖在繽紛琳琅的招牌中找尋軌道電梯的入口，而就在此時，一個他意想不到的身影就這麼躍入他的眼中。</p>
<p>「老爸？」</p>
<p>即使帶了頂圓頂呢帽遮住了大部分的臉，那身形他是不會錯認的，何況身後不遠處還站了兩三名一看就知道是便衣的保安官。</p>
<p>鼻頭倏地湧上一股酸意，菲利克斯用力眨了眨雙眼，快步迎上去。</p>
<p>「你怎麼......怎麼會是你來？媽、媽呢？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一向習慣了自己搭車回家，再不然也是艾芳瑟琳前來接機的菲利克斯，腦海中瞬時浮現不祥的猜測。</p>
<p>知子末若父，面對著兒子接二連三的質問，米達麥亞連忙笑著拍了拍他的臂膀安撫道，「你媽在家裡，她好得很......」</p>
<p>隨後，就像是一般的父親給兒子接機一般，沃夫岡．米達麥亞親暱地攬了一下已經比自己高出許多的肩頭，父子倆一起並排行走。</p>
<p>身後的保安官謹守本分，退在兩步之後體貼提醒，「尚書大人，已經幫您定好列車、安排好座位了......」適時遞上兩張車票，一旁的菲利克斯將行李換到另一隻手上，騰出左手接過之後，低聲向保安官道了聲謝。</p>
<p>沒走幾步，忍不住滿腹的疑問與臆測，菲利克斯再次開口。</p>
<p>「爸！你不是忙得很？怎麼......」居然有時間、特地前來給自己接機？</p>
<p>即便是當初他前往去奧丁就學，米達麥亞也未曾來給自己送行，若不是有重要緣由，日理萬機的國務尚書要在出勤日另行壓榨出家庭服務的時間簡直是不可能。</p>
<p>伸出手截斷了菲利克斯的問話，米達麥亞笑了笑，「別急，等下到車上再說」</p>
<p>頓了頓，他不著痕跡地側過臉，細細地觀看了一會兒身旁的面容。</p>
<p>十七歲的菲利克斯開始擺脫童稚的線條，骨骼均勻的抽長，軍校的紮實鍛鍊雕塑出隱含力道的肌理。原本充滿彈性而顯得圓滑的臉頰拉長了一些，看起來優雅而俐落，令人惋惜的是，飽滿的天庭被過長而中分的深色髮絲遮蓋了一半，米達麥亞很清楚，當前額的髮全部往上梳起的時候，會更添一分英氣與凜然。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他曾經希望菲利克斯改變一下髮型，搪塞著真正的理由，他迂迴地告訴愛子，「這樣看起來更有精神！」</p>
<p>但是菲利克斯笑著嫌麻煩，還回堵了這麼一句「老爸你也是這種髮式，有誰說你不精神了！？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>無限感慨似的，他動了動唇瓣，但最終還是沒有再說什麼。父子倆人就這麼維持著沉默，進入運行於軌道電梯的快速列車閘門，尋著車票走到一等包廂。</p>
<p>行李都安頓好之後，菲利克斯才再次將視線投向父親，以目光催促著答案。</p>
<p>摘下遮掩用的呢帽，米達麥亞尷尬地扯了一點笑容，他搓了搓已經冒出些許白色鬍渣的下巴，說道。</p>
<p>「其實，也不是什麼大事，就是......擔心你，想早一點確認你的狀況，而已」</p>
<p>菲利克斯連忙轉過頭去，眼眶裡頓時熱辣辣的、他假意整理了一下隨身行李。其實、父親特意來接自己的原因，他早就隱隱約約察覺，只是不敢確定，也不敢點破。</p>
<p>「我......」等到心中的起伏漸漸平息，菲利克斯才轉向米達麥亞，他緩緩地、但是一字一句都堅定無比。</p>
<p>「爸……我沒事的。你別擔心，真的」</p>
<p>看到菲利克斯漸趨成熟的臉蛋，一天比一天肖似故人的身形，複雜的愧咎情感交織在心底，米達麥亞不由自主地脫口而出。</p>
<p>「對不起，我沒辦法為你做得更多……」</p>
<p>「不！」立刻截斷了父親那不知是向誰請罪的台詞，菲利克斯用力地搖了搖頭「爸你做得……已經很多了！太多了……」</p>
<p>「菲利克斯………」</p>
<p>看到父親的淚積蓄在漸漸下垂的眼眶裡打著轉，菲利克斯差一點就要忍不住失聲痛哭起來，他再次別過頭，激動起伏的胸口裡滿是對父親的孺慕之情。耳裡傳來機械合成的女聲，正引導著旅客就座，並預告三分鐘後即將啟動列車。</p>
<p>藉由聽取廣播分散心情，長長吁出一口氣，菲利克斯學著亞力克的慣用手段，故作輕鬆地提起別的話題。</p>
<p>他輕聲笑了笑，「老爸你呀！也實在太誇張了！」</p>
<p>換了一個比較放鬆的姿勢，菲利克斯習慣性地撥開前額的髮絲繼續，「不過就是一本書，你居然動用軍方資源打超光速通訊電話到學校來，別人肯定要說你公器私用、濫用特權了！我當時被校內廣播叫過去的時候，還以為出什麼大事呢！！嚇得半死！！」</p>
<p>略微誇張地，菲利克斯對著父親吐了吐舌頭。</p>
<p>「你是我兒子！我不為了你公器私用要為了誰！？啊！？」</p>
<p>說到激動處，米達麥亞忍不住往地上一踱！皮鞋在合成金屬造成的地板上發出清脆一響。</p>
<p>「如果有誰要說我濫用特權，大不了我就辭職又怎樣！？」</p>
<p>看到米達麥亞那不容置喙的理直氣壯，忍不住「噗」的一聲噴笑而出，菲利克斯半分玩笑、半分指責的說。</p>
<p>「老爸你變得油條了！」希爾德攝政皇太后當然不可能因為這種事就要自己父親離職。</p>
<p>聽到愛子這麼說，米達麥亞反倒有一點不好意思、「反正……」。</p>
<p>他搔了搔頭喃喃地辯解，「那時候也沒想太多，接到學藝省和內務省的報告之後，我就急著聯絡你學校了！！」</p>
<p>不厭其煩地，灰眼凝視眼前大氣層最上方的顏色，米達麥亞語帶慎重地再次確認，「菲利克斯……你確定你真的沒事？你的同學、你的教官們……」</p>
<p>「老爸......」菲利克斯放軟了音調求饒一般，「我真的沒事啦，也不過就是一本書出版罷了！當然啦，也不是說其他人都沒事啦……不過！反正！！」</p>
<p>菲利克斯強調著說「我自己有辦法應付得來！你真的不用太擔心啦！！」</p>
<p>當那本『羅嚴塔爾，一個悲劇的元帥』出版時，那露出大半左側臉孔、身著元帥服的清晰影像被用於封面，陳列在各大連鎖書店之後，立即在奧丁的士官學校裡捲起五顏六色的漩渦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;5&gt;</p>
<p>有些人默默地消失在菲利克斯的周圍。</p>
<p>對於這種人，菲利克斯反倒還比較感謝，他也留意著，不去踏入那些人的生活圈。</p>
<p>有些人則指著他鼻子，當面憤慨地大罵「我的父親就是因為羅嚴塔爾叛變才陣亡的！」</p>
<p>對於這種人，菲利克斯也只能聳聳肩，回以簡短的一聲「噢」。</p>
<p>他想，這樣的態度，至少比亞歷克那句，『這宇宙裡要找我報殺父之仇的，都多到可以從費沙排到奧丁去了，請先抽張號碼牌排隊去！』親和有人性多了。</p>
<p>有些人帶著混合了同情與欣羨的複雜眼神，悄悄靠過來「菲利克斯，唉……你也很辛苦啊！唉……真是不幸……不過這對你來說也是一種幸運吧？」</p>
<p>這種人，菲利克斯通常只會回以一個點頭，然後儘快離開，畢竟對方可能連自己想說什麼都還沒搞清楚。給對方一點時間和距離，對雙方都好。</p>
<p>還有些人，會持續著朋友的「姿態」，但卻會在莫名其妙的時間點、莫名認真的對菲利克斯說「菲利克斯，我真的相信你，真的！」</p>
<p>到底是要相信自己會跟羅嚴塔爾一樣叛變？還是相信自己會跟父親米達麥亞一樣以帝國為重、甚至不惜自動請纓討伐至交好友！？菲利克斯無法理解，也不想去理解。</p>
<p>一本書的出版，在各地都引起了不小的風暴，畢竟這是十幾年來、關於羅嚴塔爾元帥的第一梯次資訊解禁，過去被限制使用的影像與記錄，有小部分終於得以對外公開，其中意義最深大的，自然是新領土美術館親審記錄的一般公開。</p>
<p>在這之前，皇帝親審羅嚴塔爾此事，是以敘述重點要項的方式呈現。</p>
<p>包括親審所舉行的場所所在與日期，羅嚴塔爾承認包庇立典拉德公爵族女一事 ，以及羅嚴塔爾對皇帝表明效忠、而皇帝萊因哈特接受其說詞，並在事後給予寬大處分等幾項。自然，對當事者而言這並非事實的全部，但是亦無捏造之嫌。因此，當學藝省與內務省共同訂立出事件的記述綱要並於例行會報中發表時，當時身為軍務尚書的米達麥亞並未提出異議。而事後才得知此事的梅克林格雖然鎖緊眉頭反覆沉吟，卻在長思之後，苦笑著嘆了口氣，混合了自我解嘲與安慰的這麼說。</p>
<p>「好吧！至少一般人不會知道那名立典拉德公爵族女曾經懷孕，自然也不會有好事之者去追查那名嬰兒去向如何，也算是給米達麥亞元帥家留了一點清淨吧！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>當初被省略的對話，如今得以重見天日。不管是萊因哈特審問時的那句，　「那麼，當那個女人告訴你她懷孕的事情，你又為什麼祝福她，並且說為了孩子你會爬上更高的地位？」</p>
<p>亦或是足以彰顯羅嚴塔爾人格特徵的回話，「臣沒有做為人父的資格 」，都成為注目的焦點。</p>
<p>流竄於各個城市裡的小報爭先引用這些寶貴的第一手記錄，或對羅嚴塔爾的性格加以臆測解讀，或對這名書中沒有交代去向的私生子加以猜想。</p>
<p>第二項疑惑很快就得到解答，畢竟，只要是見過菲利克斯．米達麥亞的人，只消看一眼那清晰印刷的封面影像，就可能推導得出這之間的前因後果。很快的，謠言與耳語如雪球般越滾越大，媒體更是以試探當局底線的方式，以各種暗示、譬喻的文字揭露「羅嚴塔爾的私生子為米達麥亞元帥所收養」這個事實。</p>
<p>平時地處偏僻的奧丁士官學校周圍多了些難以驅趕的圍觀人群，他們好奇著，那流有羅嚴塔爾血脈、卻又是由帝國軍至寶米達麥亞所扶養的孩子到底是什麼樣的人？長得像羅嚴塔爾嗎？亦或是像那名立典拉德公爵的族女？</p>
<p>猜疑與好奇的情緒捲成一個龐大的漩渦，但身處渦中的菲利克斯，卻相對地顯得平靜，反而是早就知情的校方顯得舉手無措。二年級的導護教官深怕他受到排擠欺壓，接連著兩天把人找去面談，卻反過來受到菲利克斯的安慰。而早就知道實情的克勞斯也免不了戰戰兢兢，他撥出了更多的時間與目光盯著好友，生怕他一個想不開做出傻事。可憐的他卻淪落到被菲利克斯冷冷一句「克勞斯你煩不煩啊」打發。</p>
<p>回顧書籍剛出版的一個月，每天都像打仗似的，菲利克斯的嘴角不禁微微扭曲了一些角度，重新整理好心情，他加重了語氣這麼告訴扶養自己的人，「當然不可避免的有一些狀況，不過現在已經都沒事了」</p>
<p>「那麼皇帝陛下那邊……」</p>
<p>發現愛子一臉茫然的模樣，米達麥亞只好尷尬地咳了幾聲，改口道「大、大公殿下那邊……呃……有跟你聯絡嗎？」</p>
<p>「他？」</p>
<p>這麼說起來，就在那本書正式擺到店頭的第三天，的確是收到了來自亞歷克的訊息，只是內容跟這件事幾乎無關，而是六月底到七月初往返費沙與奧丁的船期資料，以及附帶一句威脅一般的警告。</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>『這次再失約就不是一磅肉可以解決了！』</p>
</blockquote><p>菲利克斯很清楚，這是亞歷克表示關心的方式之一，雖然是彆扭到欠揍的地步，但是比起其他人過於誇大的關心方式，亞力克的那通訊息，反而在菲利克斯俊朗的面容上，製造出睽違三天的笑紋。</p>
<p>反芻著當時接到那通訊息的愉悅與輕鬆感，嘴角噙著一抹淡笑的菲利克斯選擇搖了搖頭，「沒……」</p>
<p>他這麼告訴父親：「亞歷克什麼都沒表示」。</p>
<p>但經米達麥亞這麼一提，菲利克斯才猛然想起！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「啊！！」的一聲，整個人從座位上彈跳起來。</p>
<p>他完全忘了要邀請女伴的事了！</p>
<p>看到菲利克斯的表現，米達麥亞也被驚得一震，連忙問道。「怎、怎麼了！？」</p>
<p>只見一臉懊悔的棕髮少年把臉深深埋在自己的一雙手中，呻吟道，「我居然忘了……可惡！」</p>
<p>「菲利克斯？忘了什麼東西了嗎？」</p>
<p>自覺講出來實在太丟臉，對著父親搖了搖手後，菲利克斯故做鎮靜地落座，面對父親關切的神情，語帶含糊得帶過。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>